This invention relates to organic explosives and more particularly to high energy-density polynitroorganic explosives.
Currently, RDX (cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine) and HMX (cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine) are the principal fillers used in military explosives and propellants. While both are highly important high energy compounds it is believed that they do not possess the highest energy-density attainable with organic high energy compounds. In addition, both RDX and HMX have unfavorable burning characteristics (rate and pressure exponent).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide new high energy, high density compounds as additives to explosive and propellant compositions.